


Oahu Seals vs Newark Cops

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: « — Начало плохого анекдота, — сказал он, сглотнув. — Два бисексуала заходят в гей-бар…»
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Oahu Seals vs Newark Cops

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Дэнни не принял предложение Стива и не перешел в команду, а остался работать в полиции.  
> Тема спецквеста Игры и состязания.

_  
_ _— Ты никогда не играл в баскетбол?_ _  
_ _— Играл пару раз._ _  
_ _— Оно и видно._ _  
_ _— Вообще-то я футболист._ _  
_ _— А раньше вспомнить не мог?!_ _  
_ _S01E4_ _  
_

  
**Разминка на площадке**

Ради всего святого, это была уже пятая «I will survive» за полчаса. На этот раз в стиле рэгги. Уже к третьей Стив успел пожалеть, что выбрал именно этот бар ― один из самых старых в Гонолулу и единственный, который он знал не понаслышке и без советов Гугла. Несколько лет назад он заглядывал сюда, но тогда позорно ретировался, едва завидев у дальнего столика парня, смутно напоминающего бывшего одноклассника.  
Сегодня все было иначе. Следовало с первого дня расставить все по своим местам. Времена менялись, и впереди уже маячила отмена DADT, но главным было другое: гласные и негласные военные законы больше не касались командира отряда с неограниченными полномочиями. Стив, конечно, вряд ли бы забрался на крышу дворца Иолани, громогласно вещая оттуда, что у лейтенанта-коммандера флота есть личные сексуальные предпочтения. По крайней мере, это точно не входило в ближайшие планы.  
Но и не желал прятаться, стыдливо избегая расспросов или увиливая от ответов и превращая каждую такую вылазку в подобие самой секретной, четко разработанной операции. Он был готов служить Гавайям независимо от того, встает ли его член на крепкую задницу и мощные бицепсы или на упругую грудь и округлые, мягкие бедра. И если Гавайи не будут готовы принять помощь ― что ж, в мире есть еще множество островов. И потому Стив всеми силами старался не сделать из этого вечера чего-то выдающегося или сверхъестественного.  
Никаких парадных костюмов, гладко выбритых щек или удушливого запаха парфюма ― обычная синяя рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами, не слишком облегающие джинсы и в качестве украшения ― массивные часы-хронометр на запястье. Бывало, он выглядел и похуже, но ухитрялся находить себе партнера на вечер, а то и на все семьдесят два часа увольнительной.  
  
Бармен дежурно улыбнулся, смешивая для него сухой мартини. Небольшой танцпол был почти пуст, и Стив уже было решил, что группа специально раз за разом играет один и тот же древний хит, чтобы у посетителей наконец-то сдали нервы и они расщедрились на несколько купюр, умоляя сменить репертуар.  
Он окинул взглядом столики. В основном ― пары, большие и маленькие компании. Одиночки встречались редко, и часть из них выглядели как люди в глубокой депрессии, а вторая ― как хастлеры в ожидании клиентов. Обе категории Стива не интересовали. Слушать душевные излияния крепко подвыпивших посетителей он не был готов, а за секс привык платить только там, где это было действительно необходимо.  
Что-то он потерял хватку. Явился слишком рано, а искатели развлечений и случайного секса должны были подтянуться позже: туристы ― после пляжа и ужина, а местные — придя в себя и переодевшись после рабочего дня.  
Первый коктейль даже не разогнал кровь, и следующим пришлось заказать другой, покрепче.

  
  
Дэнни не торопился. Никакого смысла приходить в нужное место до одиннадцати вечера, если не планируешь напиться или тебя не выгнали из дома.  
Дом, пусть и не лучший, у Дэнни был. Напиться хотелось неимоверно, но завтра его ждала Грейс, а похмелье — не то, с чем следует являться к любимому ребенку.  
Но безумный круговорот последней недели требовал выхода и разрядки, а груша в спортивном зале департамента полиции давно и прочно не пылала к нему взаимностью, каждый раз то трескаясь, то обрываясь от удара.  
Такие вечера он позволял себе нечасто. Только если на самом деле было крайне паршиво на душе. На материке — гораздо реже, чем за полгода на Гавайях.  
Этот бар — один из самых известных в Гонолулу, вылезавший первым во всех поисковиках и строчках рейтингов, Дэнни даже любил. Место было людное, шумное и полное не местных, а таких же чужаков, как он сам. С одной лишь разницей ― эти счастливцы к понедельнику или через неделю отправятся домой. А Дэнни останется торчать в этом тропическом аду, видимо, до тех пор, пока гавайское солнце не выжжет его плоть до костей.  
Дважды ему везло: непостижимым образом он столкнулся с туристами из Джерси, и оба были не прочь не только заняться сексом, но и поболтать. Но чаще он получал больше намеков и прямых предложений от тех, кто ему вовсе не нравился. Обычно только часам к двум ночи, придирчиво выбрав наименее неприятного из приглянувшихся ему мужчин, Дэнни покупал ему выпить, и дальше все шло обычным путем: крошечный номер отеля неподалеку, заднее сиденье машины или отдельная кабинка на втором этаже. Как повезет и на что будет способен случайный знакомый. Обычно интуиция его не подводила. На отдыхе люди склонны позволять себе то, на что не отважились бы в обычной жизни. А музыка… Полный отстой, конечно, но после двух шотов с ней можно было как-то мириться.  
Дэнни придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркало, расстегнул третью пуговицу на светло-голубой рубашке и еще раз прошелся расческой по волосам.  
На редкость отвратительный день, полный тупой и бесполезной бумажной работы, никак не способствовал задорной улыбке и блеску глаз. И вообще, это была вторая на его памяти худшая неделя на Гавайях. Первой была первая. Но даже тогда никто не выворачивал ему руки, роняя коленями в грязь, он не ловил пулю по чужой глупости, и ни один смазливый болван не угощал его пивом на личном пляже, предлагая отличную работу с немыслимо высокой зарплатой, но под своим командованием.  
Департамент полиции, конечно, не райское место. И будь Дэнни не так взвинчен безумием погони за Виктором Хессом и тем, с какой легкостью и безоговорочным согласием собираются вокруг Стива МакГарретта разные люди — взвесил бы все за и против.  
Командир не обязан быть добрым дядюшкой и лучшим другом. Его полицейский капитан тоже не был подарком. Хуже того — полным остолопом, сумевшим заслужить отдел только рвением, умением писать правильные отчеты и железной задницей.  
Сзади настойчиво посигналили, и Дэнни поспешил освободить проезд на парковку ярко-алому Феррари с парочкой внутри.  
Часы показывали ровно одиннадцать, самое время было шевелиться, чтобы не просидеть всю ночь в машине, прикидывая наихудшие пути, по которым могла пойти его жизнь. В конце концов, сюда он приехал вовсе не за этим.  
  


**Вбрасывание**

Последний раз Дэнни так везло… Наверное, лет десять назад в одном из баров Нью-Йорка. Он почти с порога заметил потрясающую задницу, упакованную в темные джинсы. Парень в синей рубашке, идеально, без единой складки, обнимающей талию и широкие плечи, сидел спиной и, склонив голову, о чем-то переговаривался с барменом. Ты не станешь тратить время на разговоры с барменом, если пришел в подобное место за другим. Или станешь — если уговоришь парня за стойкой провести с тобой пару часов после смены. Примерно после шести утра. 

Бармен улыбался в ответ, но не кокетливо и вовсе не заинтересованно — обычной улыбкой чуть уставшего сотрудника, ежедневно отшивающего не один десяток желающих. Он был юн, слегка прыщав, а прическа напоминала швабру, вытащенную из бетономешалки. В любом случае мистеру Прекрасная Задница и Крепкие Плечи здесь не светило. Судя по пустому на две трети стакану, это чудо провело в баре не меньше получаса, если, конечно, он не пил залпом, как залихватский алкоголик. Он не танцевал — иначе на рубашке темнели бы пятна пота, и не оглядывался по сторонам в поисках подходящего партнера. И, к сожалению, мог быть самой худшей из всех категорий посетителей: случайно забредшим в незнакомое место туристом, которому без разницы, где пить, если наливают.  
И все же Дэнни решил рискнуть: контуры литого бедра, еще сильнее натягивавшего джинсовую ткань, когда парень опирался на перекладину стула носком, весьма способствовали этой глупой затее.  
  
Такой облом у Дэнни случался… Тоже лет десять назад, но уже в Джерси, когда он чуть не склеил выпускника школы полиции, только-только распределенного на стажировку в полицейское управление Ньюарка. Повезло, что тот проговорился раньше, чем Дэнни успел протянуть руку и оценить крепость его стояка. Но сейчас он с досады выругался так, что пара за ближайшим столиком покосилась на него с легким отвращением.  
Поднявший голову и повернувшийся к группе на сцене мистер Безупречные Бедра оказался, мать его, тем, о ком он думал не далее как пятнадцать минут назад. Чертовым Стивом — Завидуйте Моему Досье и Наградам— МакГарреттом, с которым он только вчера распивал пиво на пляже, и кажется, Дэнни за три дня совместного дела рассказал ему больше о себе, чем всем жителям Гавайев за полгода. И он уж точно был последним в списке тех, кого Дэнни ожидал встретить в гей-баре. Прямо вслед за командующим ВМФ и Далай-ламой. Но Стив МакГарретт отхлебнул из своего стакана щедрый глоток и обвел глазами танцпол и столики.  
Взгляд был однозначно ищущим. Дэнни поспешил отступить в небольшую темную нишу. Там выдохнул и усмехнулся сам себе: почему нет, в самом-то деле? МакГарретт был горяч, как угли барбекю, с которых хочется побыстрее стащить сытный стейк. И он до сих пор сидел один, а это могло значить лишь то, что этот тип так же ненормален в выборе партнеров, как и во всем другом. Не Дэнни же затащил его в этот бар, верно?  
И даже если сегодня не случится ничего более интересного — можно считать, что вечер пятницы прошел не зря. На такое развлечение Дэнни не мог и рассчитывать, паркуя машину на стоянке.  
— Эй, парень, выпивку на свой вкус для этого одинокого малыша, — громко крикнул он, подходя сзади, и, когда МакГарретт обернулся, было уже поздно: прыщавый бармен кивнул, увидев полетевшую на стойку купюру, и потянулся за чистым стаканом.  
  
  
Стив всеми силами старался удержать лицо, но брови сами ползли вверх. Событие проходило по категории «Сюрприз века». Благо, век начался не так давно и сюрпризов больше преподнес неприятных, чем приятных.  
— Так вот чем занимаются детективы полиции после смены? Следят за новыми знакомыми. Ты удивлен? Шокирован? — как можно легкомысленней спросил Стив, который все же не переменил своего решения. Хуже было бы встретить здесь своего учителя физики или кого-то из друзей отца, и Дэнни был лучшим вариантом. Во всех смыслах.  
Кроме характера, в котором поровну уживались склочность и отвага, язвительность и эмоциональная чувствительность, Дэнни обладал приятной внешностью, мягкими на вид волосами, мощными бицепсами и задницей, несомненно входившей в тройку лучших, встречавшихся Стиву.  
— Удивлен? Я? — фыркнул Дэнни, бесцеремонно подтаскивая пустой стул ближе. ― Признаться, слегка. Лично я считал, что время с пятницы по понедельник ты проводишь воткнутым в розетку, подзаряжая аккумулятор. И уверен, что в армии такие развлечения не одобряются.  
— Флот. Это был флот, Уильямс. И я уже семь дней как гражданский. Так что хотел позволить себе немного отдыха в приятной компании. К несчастью, попался ты.  
  
Но Стив с удовольствием отхлебнул смешанный для него коктейль. Дэнни смотрел, чуть усмехаясь, слегка склонив голову, будто ждал, что он скажет дальше.  
Музыка надрывалась очередным римейком хита шестидесятых, и, конечно же, Стив был обязан спросить:  
— Ты зачем за мной следил? Думал найти ниточку, за которую меня можно дергать? Я не собираюсь делать из этого тайны.  
— Если я скажу, что пришел сюда случайно, ты ведь не поверишь?  
— Нет. Но памятуя о браке и малышке Грейс, я бы решил, что ты не завсегдатай подобных мест.  
— Верно. Но две команды всегда лучше, чем одна.  
— Согласен. Значит, совпадение интересов. Предлагаю за это выпить. Бармен, самый крепкий шот ворчуну с роскошной задницей, которую я мечтал бы вылизать!

  
Дэнни едва не свалился со стула, но успел удержаться и быстро пробормотал:  
— Черта с два я позволю твоему грязному языку коснуться хотя бы моего колена.  
Подхватил небольшой стаканчик и залпом влил в себя цветной слоистый напиток.  
— Начало плохого анекдота, — сказал он, сглотнув. — Два бисексуала заходят в гей-бар…  
— Слушай, я правда не хочу тебе мешать, — перебил его Стив. — Можем сделать вид, что не знакомы, разойтись по разным углам. Найдешь кого-нибудь в своем вкусе, отдохнешь, приятно проведешь вечер. Думаю, и я не останусь без пары.  
— Хорошая идея, — Дэнни быстро окинул взглядом зал. — Вот тот, смотри, в белой футболке с рисунком цветного черепа. Как тебе?  
— Если для меня, то не очень. Слишком здоровенный, а еще у него помада и блестки на лице. Но если он тебе нравится…  
— Тогда вот тот, с серьгой и в распахнутой рубашке.  
— С ума сошел? Он вообще совершеннолетний? Да я ему позвоночник сломаю, если неудачно нагну.  
— Ага. Выходит, ты предпочитаешь сверху, — улыбнулся Дэнни, довольный тем, что Стив проговорился.  
— Как ты сказал: две команды лучше, чем одна? Так кто же из них в твоем вкусе? Вот тот, смотри, похож на бухгалтера из Оклахомы, но костюм подороже.  
— Рыжий, — поморщился Дэнни. — И лицо обгорело. Гарантирую, только вчера приехал и два дня провалялся на пляже. И того, одетого как звезда гангста-рэпа тоже не предлагай, он капает слюной на парнишку с подносом. А эти двое явно ищут третьего, не хочешь к ним?  
— Ты сюда ходишь интуицию оттачивать, что ли?!  
— Хорошее место для наблюдения за людьми, — пожал плечами Дэнни. — Полезно для практики. Но обычно я получаю первое предложение на десятой минуте. Мы сидим уже двадцать, так что дело в тебе. Ты отпугиваешь людей, Стивен.  
  
Это был вызов, на который Стив не мог не ответить. Он встал, слегка нагнулся, опираясь локтем на стойку, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Дэнни и сказать:  
— Пойдем потанцуем? Так и думал, что откажешься. Может, все дело в том, что нас принимают за пару?  
  


  
__________  
* Вбрасывание или спорный мяч ― начальный розыгрыш в баскетболе, когда игроки противоположных команд стараются первыми коснуться мяча.  
  
  


**Первая четверть**

**Перехват и подбор**

Танцор из Стива был не ахти. Но он отменно владел своим телом, а большего и не требовалось. На самом деле он мог бы просто стоять посреди площадки для танцев, и этого бы хватило. Но он чуть приподнял руки, согнув их в локтях, слегка расслабил бедра и медленно повел ими из стороны в сторону. Может, Дэнни наблюдал за ним, а может, и нет — мерцающий цветными бликами танцпол не позволял разглядеть места у бара, но нужного результата Стив добился еще до конца трека, под который вышел. Чья-то ладонь опустилась на его ягодицу и осторожно сжала.

Кое-что Стиву всегда давалось с трудом: подавить первый, вбитый в подкорку рефлекс «нападают — дай отпор» и не уложить отточенным приемом чужака, чья рука настойчиво ползла чуть выше.

Он плавно уклонился, поворачиваясь и хватая незнакомца за запястье. Со стороны должно было выглядеть как элемент танца, в котором партнеры поворачиваются лицом друг к другу, но высокий белокурый парень в рубашке, больше напоминавшей драную рыбацкую сеть, нешуточно скривился.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Не рассчитал. Не хотел сделать тебе больно.

— А я не против, — улыбнулся тот, пытаясь подстроить свои движения в такт бедрам Стива и не торопясь освобождать руку. — Но если что — мое стоп-слово «Айдахо».

— Учту, — серьезно кивнул Стив. Он не был любителем подобных игр. Но симпатичный и раскованный Айдахо отлично вписался в его план. Поэтому Стив ослабил хватку на запястье парня и второй рукой притянул его за ремень ближе к себе, раскачиваясь и переступая в ритме новой мелодии.

— На самом деле я не из Айдахо, — сказал тот, облизывая губы. — Из Вашингтона. Не который ДиСи, а…

— Не слишком ли много ты болтаешь?! — вполголоса рявкнул Стив и сразу же получил ожидаемый ответ:

— Да, сэр!

Теперь он мог быть уверен, что Айдахо не проронит ни слова до тех пор, пока ему не позволят. По правилам таких игр за послушанием должна была следовать награда, и Стив чуть сжал его ягодицу, а после легко погладил костяшками пальцев по щеке.

Он отвел для ожидания два трека. Айдахо совсем ему не нравился — чересчур слащавый, с яркими, сияющими блеском губами, зазывными подергиваниями бедер, гладкой безволосой грудью и почти животной покорностью объезженной лошади, с которой он следовал за каждым легким нажимом ладоней. Два трека, и может, Стив даже извинится за доставленные неудобства и ложные надежды, выпьет еще один крепкий коктейль и переключится на поиски кого-то более подходящего.

— Какого хрена, Стивен?! — подошедший Дэнни успел вставить короткую, но очень громкую реплику в секундную паузу между первой и второй мелодией.

Айдахо вопросительно приподнял брови и округлил глаза.

— Не обращай внимания, — громко сказал ему Стив. — Это не мой парень. Даже не мой бывший.

— Я угостил его «Идеальным Манхэттеном» — заявил Дэнни, вклиниваясь плечом между Стивом и его партнером по танцу. — А что сделал ты? Полапал за задницу? Нет, серьезно, Стив? Если тебе этого достаточно, то нафига я потратил двадцать баксов?

Дэнни напирал на растерянного Айдахо, и Стив чертовски развеселился. План сработал, и вряд ли дело окончилось бы дракой.

— Но ты ведь даже не пытался прикоснуться ко мне, так? Выходит, он смелее и умнее тебя.

Дэнни подскочил как мячик, поворачиваясь и переключая внимание с Айдахо на Стива.

— Прости, приятель, — сказал Стив парню. — Сегодня никаких игр. Надеюсь, ты найдешь кого-нибудь. Потанцуем, Дэнно?

Последний раз Дэнни танцевал в гей-баре… Никогда. Не собирался и сегодня. Он просто хотел, чтобы эта белокурая ошибка стилиста, выряженная как манекен из секс-шопа, прекратила отираться возле Стива, а тот в свою очередь — улыбаться так, будто перед ним возвышалась гора взбитых сливок с вишенкой на верхушке. Стив едва не облизывался, прижимая парня к себе настолько тесно, что между ними с трудом можно было бы впихнуть ладонь ребром, и описывал бедрами то круги, то восьмерки или просто покачивал ими, и Дэнни совершенно отчетливо представил, как тот трется внушительным стояком о рваные джинсы блондинчика.

Что ж, вечер был окончательно испорчен, и хоть как-то спасти его могла бы хорошая драка. Не прямо на танцполе, где-нибудь за углом, между баром и парковкой, но вряд ли бледная рыбина, с которой выплясывал Стив, могла без чужой помощи завязать шнурки. И Дэнни, конечно, слегка сопротивлялся, когда Стив взял его за плечо.

И стоял как вкопанный до тех пор, пока тот не опустил его руку себе на талию и не вложил в его ладонь свою. Вот так-то. Лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт — Аннаполис, пять лет в военно-морской разведке, шесть — в морских котиках — дал ему приказ вести. Если бы Дэнни и нуждался в дополнительной причине того, что стояк давно натягивал тонкую ткань брюк, ― то вот она, как специально преподнесенная на блюдечке.

― Тебе не нравится музыка? ― улыбаясь, спросил Стив.

― Мне не нравится, что на тебя все пялятся, ― Дэнни так впился кончиками пальцев в его талию, что почувствовал крепкие мышцы бокового пресса. ― Потому что тебя полбара хотели трахнуть.

― А ты?

― А я сидел в другой половине, ― давясь смехом, сказал Дэнни.

― Жаль, ― вздохнул Стив, без колебаний следуя за нажимом его ладоней. ― Что же мне делать? Вернуться к тому милому парню?

Дэнни сдавил его пальцы так сильно, как только мог. Опустил вторую руку на твердое, обтянутое джинсами бедро, заставил остановиться, замереть и сократил расстояние между ними до толщины лезвия ножа, чуть подаваясь вверх. Встретил широко распахнутые глаза Стива и губы, раскрывшиеся навстречу. Где-то вне их мира грохотала музыка: рваный рэп сменился мягким блюзом, а за ним – очередным ремейком древнего диско.

― Вообще-то я не… ― пробормотал Дэнни, тяжело дыша. ― Целоваться, может, и не стоило.

― Я понимаю, ― кивнул Стив, и его губы были невероятного ало-вишневого цвета, а на ресницах блестели капли то ли пота, то ли слез. ― Ты на машине? Мой дом довольно далеко отсюда.

― Отель рядом, ― выдохнул Дэнни. ― Еще не поздно, точно есть свободные номера.

**Короткий перерыв**

До отеля было минуты три пешком, а до ближайшего глухого забора в переулке — тридцать секунд.

— У меня есть кое-какие правила, — начал Дэнни, едва увидел, как Стив резко остановился. — Во-первых, я не целуюсь. Во-вторых…

— Да-да, непременно, мы непременно их обсудим. Зная тебя, полагаю, это будет соглашение на двести страниц, которое ты заставишь меня подписать кровью, — бормотал Стив, увлекая его в темный переулок. — Но у меня сейчас случится инфаркт, если я не…

Он вжал Дэнни в твердую стену, приваливаясь крепко, всем телом, и потерся одновременно щекой о щеку и твердым бугром на джинсах о бедро, прежде чем скользнуть губами по шее и провести языком под воротником. А после согнулся, сполз коленями на землю, вжимаясь лицом в оттопыренную ширинку Дэнни, и, блаженно улыбаясь, провел руками по бедрам и добрался до задницы.

— Вот, кстати, и второе правило, — простонал Дэнни, когда его член оказался в теплых, влажных от слюны, настойчивых губах Стива. — Я не позволяю никому отсасывать мне среди улицы.

— Технически мы во дворе, — Стив на секунду оторвался от него, но тут же вернулся к делу, когда рука Дэнни опустилась на его затылок.   
  


**Вторая четверть**

**Блок-шот**

В прошлую ночь Дэнни нарушил столько правил, что, считай, играл без них. Годами выработанное: не целоваться, не обжиматься на улице, не ездить в дом к партнеру, не говорить о себе, не отсасывать больше раз, чем отсосали тебе. Не использовать клубничную смазку, не трахаться без презерватива и не позволять трахнуть себя без него. Не подставлять лицо под капли спермы. Не выкрикивать имя партнера в момент оргазма. Не засыпать вместе. Не шарить ночью по чужому холодильнику в поисках воды или сока. Не начинать еще один раунд, случайно привалившись друг к другу во сне. Не глотать сперму, только не чужую. Не засовывать ни в кого, включая себя, больше двух пальцев. Не оставлять видимых следов и царапин на открытых частях тела. Не допускать, чтобы их оставляли тебе. Не засыпать второй раз в той же постели с тем же мужчиной. Не обуваться, забыв про носки, и не засовывать их в карман. Не стараться завести мотор как можно бесшумней. Не вырубаться дома на сложенном диване, забыв донести сэндвич до рта. Не думать о том, с кем провел предыдущую ночь. Или думать, только когда дрочишь. Не влюбляться, черт возьми! Не брать трубку, на сообщение «Все ли в порядке?» ответить короткое «Да», а остальные игнорировать.

И первым, самым важным, нарушенным не прошлой ночью, а на несколько дней раньше, было: не позволяй никому залезть тебе в душу. Не ради себя, ради них же — все всегда кончается слишком плохо.

А Стив МакГарретт был из тех, кто вламывается в нее, не спрашивая разрешения, помимо желания, и если до вечера пятницы Дэнни еще сомневался в своем решении не вступать в его новую команду, то к вечеру субботы он был полностью уверен, что поступил правильно. Может, он и хотел бы провести с МакГарреттом еще пару безумных ночей. Нет, ничего сверхъестественного, раз в два-три месяца, заранее назначенная встреча, легкие напитки, возможно, итальянская кухня… 

И потому стоило все оставить как есть. В ближайшие лет десять он не надеялся покинуть Гавайи. МакГарретт оказался первым, с кем Дэнни готов был нарушить главное правило: дважды не встречаться даже с суперзвездами. Может, для Кэрри Гранта он и сделал бы исключение, но Кэрри Гранту не повезло.

Стива хотелось до полной потери рассудка, слабости в коленях и цветных пятен под веками, на несколько часов заменивших ему зрение. Тот был сложен как греческий бог, неутомим, как вечный двигатель; мил и забавен как плюшевый мишка, опасен, как танцующая на хвосте кобра. Стрелял глазами как голливудская дива, а из флотского Зига― будто с ним и родился. Он дрался, трахался, спорил, вел машину и целовался с одинаковым, полным отдачи совершенством, и что было самым пугающим ― после всего его хотелось обнять и погладить по голове или приготовить для него омлет и сладкий десерт.

Дэнни не стоило продолжать об этом думать, потому что Грейс уже бог знает сколько времени дергала его за руку, привлекая внимание к своему рисунку. Хвала небесам, выходные Дэнни были загружены под завязку.

А в понедельник все наладится само собой. На рабочем столе все еще лежит гора незаполненных бумаг размером с откормленного бегемота, отдел всеми силами ловит грабителя, кроме денег и драгоценностей забирающего у туристов купальные костюмы черного цвета. Три висяка годичной давности тоже сами себя не раскроют, а отдел вполне мог лишиться бонусных выплат, если к концу месяца статистика хоть сколь-нибудь не двинется вверх.

Дэнни было чем заняться, кроме личной жизни и мечтаний о морском котике с литыми бедрами, из захвата которых не так-то просто выкрутиться, и умелым ртом, который хотелось целовать бесконечно.

― Папа, у тебя туалетная бумага кончилась! ― крикнула Грейс.

И, да, между прочим, сейчас это было гораздо важнее.

  
  


В выходные Стив еще как-то держался. Набрал номер всего трижды, ведь Дэнни наверняка был занят с дочкой. И отправил всего-то двадцать одно сообщение, получив ответ только на первое из них. Он не хотел показаться навязчивым, но все же был настойчив. А больше расстроен тем, что Дэнни удалось сбежать так быстро и тихо, что профессионализм Стива оказался посрамлен.

Он обязан был услышать, вскочить, задержать, обнять и не отпускать, снова зацеловать до одури, пока на растертых губах не выступят капельки крови. Утянуть обратно на кровать, оставить рядом с собой ― без колебаний и сомнений.

Дело был не только в крышесносительном сексе ― лучшем, который случался в его жизни. Секс не был бы так жарок и безумен, встреться Стив с кем угодно другим. Но Дэнни, с его взрывной смесью эмоций и логики, яркой ненавистью и такой же горячей любовью, шутками, которые действительно смешили Стива, темпераментом настоящего южанина и цветом глаз северянина, невероятным умением растворяться в партнере и чувствовать любую реакцию, позволяющий многое, но дающий стократ больше… Словом, это был Дэнни Уильямс и, очевидно, на этой планете существовал лишь один такой. Стив не стал бы искать счастья за пределами Солнечной системы. Ему не нужно было. Его человек ходил по тем же улицам и жил в десяти минутах медленной езды.

Все стало намного хуже примерно к вечеру вторника. Дэнни по-прежнему не отвечал на звонки, игнорировал сообщения и даже письмо на личную почту, которую не так-то сложно было узнать ― спасибо, Коно. Стив остановил себя, когда рука автоматически набрала номер полицейского департамента. Очевидно, мозг и здравый смысл не были включены в ту схему, в которой секретарь переводит звонок коммутатора на служебный аппарат Дэнни.

К обеду четверга уже требовалось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Эффектное, но не унижающее достоинства. Стив размышлял над этим несколько часов, делая вид, что погружен в изучение файлов на ноутбуке. В голову лезли одни банальности, вроде появления на пороге под дождем и с букетом темно-алых роз в руках. Как назло, прогноз на ближайшие две недели не обещал и капли воды с неба.

Решение пришло в голову моментально и, как водится, в самом неожиданном месте. Стив мерил шагами небольшую кондитерскую в ожидании своего пакета маласадос, когда продавец, внося в зал огромный поднос со свежей выпечкой, оставил дверь в кухню распахнутой. Да. Это было идеально.

― Эй, алоха! ― протискиваясь внутрь, широко улыбаясь и как бы невзначай поворачиваясь правым бедром с кобурой, сказал Стив. ― Я хочу купить торт! Вот этот, который у вас на столе!

Сожалению, написанному на лице пекаря, не было предела:

― Прошу прощения, сэр, невозможно. Персональный заказ для одной прекрасной миссис. Могу повторить для вас к субботе.

― Мне необходимо сейчас! Плачу любую сумму.

― О, нет, сэр, ни за что. У милой миссис юбилей, тридцать лет с мужем, да благословят боги их семью.

― Имя милой миссис, быстро! ― Стив все же расщедрился на то, чтобы вынуть документы и помахать ими перед носом несговорчивого пекаря. ― Я договорюсь. Пакуйте!

Миссис Ханаруки Чиа Палтрузен была столь же не создана для переговоров, сколь ее имя для произношения. Компенсация в виде суммы, дважды превышающей стоимость торта, ее тоже не устроила, хотя не было никаких проблем в том, чтобы за эти деньги купить милый и вкусный тортик в ближайшей к дому кондитерской и самой за десять минут сделать на нем надпись, а не тащиться с Молокаи в центр Гонолулу за заказом.

На самом деле пекарь вполне мог успеть соорудить еще один торт для миссис. Тем более что Стив оставил деньги на том же месте, где возвышался торт. Одна свето-шумовая и одна дымовая граната никак не повредили репутации кондитерской, всего лишь отвлекли всех работников и посетителей и заставили ревуны сигнализации орать так, что через кухню можно было неслышно провести стадо слонов. Коробку он нашел крепкую, с узором из сине-зеленых листьев, и, возвращаясь в машину с трофеем в руках, напевал веселый мотивчик. Такой подарок, присланный с курьером, Дэнни не смог бы ни недооценить, ни игнорировать.  


**Длинный перерыв**

**Халфтайм шоу**

Над расчлененным телом в святая святых Гавайев — мемориале «Аризона» собрались все службы острова. От зачем-то прибывших пожарных до эпидемиологов. Два кордона рядовых полицейских оттесняли напирающих журналистов на берегу, у небольшого причала в несколько рядов толпились лодки и катера, а сверху над белым прямоугольником жужжа парил дрон видеосъемки. Стив прицелился и аккуратно сбил его выстрелом, как назойливую муху.

Дело было даже не в том, что Дэнни по-прежнему его игнорировал. Стив знал, что тот получил подарок, и отлично видел реакцию. Она была непередаваема и прекрасна.

Но в присутствии Стива на месте преступления, где даже криминалисты уже натоптали, как толпа детишек после похода по глиняным склонам, не было никакого смысла. Прежде, чем новость добралась до губернатора и та перепоручила громкое убийство новой команде, по мемориалу успели прогуляться все, кому не лень.

Дэнни был здесь же. В черном, стянутом тугим узлом галстуке и мятой светлой рубашке, молча слонялся вдоль стен с именами, бледный, растрепанный и злой донельзя. Стив и не пытался его окликнуть. Своим видом тот не добавлял прелести композиции из аккуратно разложенных на белых плитах внутренностей. Мозг мелко нашинкованной кучкой лежал аккурат под звездно-полосатым флагом.

Дэнни подошел сам, когда Стив уже готов был уйти, оставив почетное право соскребать кишки и подбирать раздробленные кости отряду экспертов.

— Слушай, МакГарретт, я знаю, что это безумство…

— Точно! — откликнулся Стив. — Игнорировать морского офицера, взрослого человека и командира отряда с полным иммунитетом, словно школьница недостойного бойфренда…

Дэнни обошел его по широкой дуге, встал прямо напротив и сунул руки в карманы, чуть раскачиваясь на носках.

Ну естественно, о чем мог думать этот остолоп, как не о своих проблемах?! Дэнни уже пожалел, что окликнул его, и все же не отступил. Прежде чем сказать что-то важное, он хотел получить четкий ответ:

— Скажи мне, что не ты убил его, чтобы выманить меня сюда и поговорить!

Среди стрекочущих щелчков фотокамер и чужих голосов не было слышно, какой громкий сдавленный звук издал обалдевший Стив.

— Ты охренел, Дэнни? Нет, ты на самом деле думаешь, что я мог?..

— Ладно, не будем вдаваться в подробности, — ответил тот, вынимая руки из карманов и поднимая их ладонями вверх. — После того, что ты прислал мне в четверг, я не удивлюсь ничему и должен был удостовериться.

— Но… — начал Стив но тут же был остановлен резким жестом, означавшим только одно «закрой рот!»

— Так, прочисть свои уши и давай быстро-быстро, как ты умеешь, — затараторил Дэнни и, не оглядываясь, пошел вперед к причалу. — Пока они проанализируют улики, запросят и найдут совпадения, мы упустим кучу времени. Есть здесь где-то нелегальный притон с игрой в маджонг, курильня опиума, черт, я не знаю, что именно, но там должно быть много азиатов, много наркоты, игра на деньги и бордель с восточными красотками. Скорее соображай!

— Я не знаю, но Чин…

— Звони!

— Ты что-то понял?

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Стив немедленно набрал номер Чина, и пока тот пытался вспомнить или накопать информацию, Дэнни четко и кратко объяснял:

— Есть еще минимум пять похожих убийств. В разных штатах, в разные годы, поэтому совпадения будут искать долго. Мой коллега из Джерси вел такое дело, когда служил в Сиэтле. Он назвал его Гидом. Белый, брюнет, не моложе тридцати, не старше пятидесяти, среднего роста, худощавый. Не знаю, совпадение это или нет, но Майк заметил, что каждый раз, когда след Гида обрывался, поблизости оказывался китайский притон с маджонгом и шлюхами. В каждом городе, понимаешь? Пока наши будут ворочать мозгами, отслеживая данные, получат информацию, согласуют операцию, отправят наряды, они успеют застать там только кучу безумных раскрашенных девиц.

— Есть! — вскинул руку Стив. — Единственное место на острове, «Крылья Ласточки».

— Ты за рулем, так и быть! — швырнул ему ключи Дэнни, почти бегом направляясь к машине.

Внутри Дэнни только проверил магазин пистолета, досадливо цокая языком.

Чин и Коно уже ждали почти у входа, и вся операция закончилась в считанные минуты. Не так-то много белых, среднего роста, от тридцати до пятидесяти, худощавых брюнетов расслаблялось во вторник в одиннадцать утра с косячком в одной руке, костями для игры в другой и полуголой красоткой на коленях.

— Оформишь, Дэнно? — улыбнулся Стив, когда маньяк с завернутыми за спину руками уже лежал лицом в грязный пол.

— Забирай, — откликнулся Дэнни, которому, признаться, было все равно, насколько красиво пойдет вверх статистика раскрываемости отдела. — Можешь сыграть с ним в Гуантанамо, иначе из него ничего не вытащишь. Он больной урод, и если наймет хорошего адвоката, то отделается комфортабельной лечебницей.

Дэнни развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь из китайского притона.

— Эй, — крикнул ему вслед Стив, — я позвоню.

— **_Я_ ** позвоню.

И счастье, что Стив не видел улыбку, озарившую лицо Дэнни. Скорее всего, это его насторожило бы.

__________

* блок-шот — ситуация, когда игрок по правилам блокирует бросок соперника.

  
**Третья четверть**

**Смена сторон площадки**

**Двойное ведение**

А ведь Дэнни сдержал обещание. Он звонил. Так часто и в столь уместное время, чтобы внятно донести до Стива: повторяющиеся звонки бесят не меньше, чем назойливые москиты в джунглях. Он всерьез надеялся, что Стив сменит номер уже на вторые сутки. Но тот отвечал. Иногда тихим шепотом: «Да?», иногда громко и четко «МакГарретт!», однажды поздно вечером — с глубоким и рваным придыханием: «Дэнни, я ведь знаю, что это ты…». Иногда просто принимал вызов, но не издавал ни звука до тех пор, пока тоже молчащий Дэнни не давал отбой. Порой в динамике был слышен скрежет тормозов, чужие голоса, шум прибоя или телевизор. Но Стив ни разу не пропустил или не сбросил звонок.

К утру пятницы Дэнни был в ярости. То, что задумывалось как отличная месть, в итоге чуть не свело с ума его самого. Но оставлять безнаказанной тупую шутку уровня младшей школы — не уважать себя. Нет, он не уплел торт целиком за вечерним чаем, как, должно быть, предполагал Стив. Хотелось надеяться, что тот не рассчитывал, что Дэнни угостит Грейс. И просто счастье, что Дэнни не вызвал саперов, иначе сам бы провалился от стыда куда-то на дно Тихого океана.

Но впредь он будет осторожен, очень осторожен, прикасаясь ко всему, что сопровождается карточкой. Тем более с текстом «Это ты не сможешь игнорировать». Потому что легкие щелчки миниатюрной фотокамеры Дэнни услышал почти сразу, едва развел в стороны картонные края крышки. Но предположить, что снимки тут же отправились по сети к дарителю, он смог лишь когда почти растоптал камеру в пыль. Наверняка Стив поставил одну из фотографий заставкой к его номеру и теперь давился смехом каждый раз, смотря на экран.

И если бы не дурацкая затея с камерой, Дэнни, может быть, оценил бы подарок. Невероятно странный, но аппетитный на вид, с изумительно вкусной шоколадной крошкой и белой глазурью. Даже ядовито-розовая витиеватая надпись кремом «Такой же сладкий, как твой член», в удачное время заставила бы Дэнни ухмыльнуться, пару-тройку раз качественно предаться воспоминаниям о ночи двухнедельной давности и принять надпись как комплимент.

Но время было неудачным и располагало к мрачным ответным мерам. Поэтому фотоаппарат Дэнни ежедневно запечетлевал оплывающий на нижней полке холодильника торт с едва надкушенным краем.

К утру пятницы, ровно через неделю, слово «сладкий» превратилось в «гадкий» из-за растекшихся букв, и Дэнни был намерен разузнать название кондитерской и не покупать там ничего под страхом смерти — под сливочной глазурью выступили зелено-бурые пятна плесневелых ягод.

Но он все же считал себя вежливым человеком, не так ли? На подарок следовало ответить достойно. Идея родилась внезапно, как приходят все лучшие идеи и озарения — когда он думал лишь о том, как побыстрее добраться домой после пятничной смены и стоит ли принимать душ или сразу свалиться поперек дивана и шевелить только челюстью, пережевывая остывшую еду.

— А что-нибудь… эм-м-м… более оригинальное и вдохновляющее? — озадачил он подошедшего консультанта и быстро добавил, перехватив его оценивающий взгляд: — Не для меня. Это в подарок.

— Можно добавить карточку с надписью, — сказал тот. — Вот. Мне кажется, эта вещь, с золотом, прекрасно подойдет. Хотите, чтобы я надписал сам?

Дэнни повертел в пальцах ручку со стойки и мелко и четко написал на прямоугольнике картона:

«Раз ты такой ценитель фото — сфотографируй это».

— Приятных вам выходных — широко улыбнулся продавец, вызывая курьера для доставки.

О да, выходные Дэнни были бы прекрасны, если бы удалось отоспаться или увидеться с Грейс. И пятничная ночь как нельзя лучше подходила для первой части плана. Он захватил по дороге ужасного на вид и запах цыпленка карри. Обозвал сам себя болваном и потратил лишние деньги на три гамбургера и крылышки. Не менее отвратительные.

Стив всерьез жалел, что не знаком с бывшей женой Дэнни. Даже поставил себе условие: поговорить с ней в следующий четверг. Потому что в Дэнни было скрыто множество непостижимых загадок, и это требовало изучения. Вот, скажем, Стив на его месте уже две недели как работал бы в команде, недавно получившей название Пять-ноль. И Стив бы не названивал так часто… Ну ладно, проехали… Он уже это сделал. Но Стив бы точно сказал хоть слово в трубку, застань он Дэнни за дрочкой и назови тот его по имени.

Тем неожиданней для него ранней пятничной ночью, когда стрелки часов едва перевалили за полночь, стал звонок не по телефону, а в дверь. Стив никого не ждал, наслаждаясь пивом, шаблонным китайским боевичком и покоем. Поэтому передернул затвор пистолета, прежде чем распахнул дверь.

— «Сюрпризы от мадам Жанетт» желают вам нескучной ночи! — радостно провозгласил не слишком радостный курьер в велосипедном шлеме, протягивая ему небольшой пакет с пугающе-ярким узором. Стив попытался найти хоть пару долларов в карманах домашних шортов, но курьер опасливо покосился на Зиг Зауэр и быстро набрал скорость, уносясь прочь.

— Значит, две недели, — вслух сказал Стив, распаковывая подарок. Столько, оказывается, нужно Дэнни, чтобы принять решение. Исходя из темперамента детектива Уильямса и всего случившегося с ними в тот вечер и ночь, Стив рассчитывал дня на два от силы, лишь позже поняв свою ошибку.

Подарок был… Нет, он был хорош, на самом деле. Просто Стив не предполагал, что Дэнни заводят подобные вещи. Он предпочел бы видеть Дэнни голым, и чем дольше и ближе к себе — тем лучше. Но люди порой любят странные игры, а эта была далеко не из худших. Вся томная лень долгого свободного вечера улетучилась сама собой. Стив отправился в душ, скептически оглядел в зеркало щетину и решил оставить, чуть брызнул на ладонь парфюма и провел ею по волосам. А после примерил подарок Дэнни и, найдя удачные ракурсы, сделал несколько фото, как и было написано в карточке. У Дэнни несомненно был хороший вкус — с этим Стив мог согласиться, если речь идет не о галстуках и лоферах. Фотографии вышли что надо. Жаль только, телефон Дэнни не принимал большие изображения. Это слегка охладило пыл Стива, который уже рисовал в воображении, как Дэнни открывает сообщение, облизывает губы и, слегка постанывая, опускает руку на член.

Пришлось пробудить от спячки домашний ноутбук и отправить пять фото по электронной почте, отметив важными дважды — флажком и большими буквами в теме. Через пятнадцать минут ответа не последовало. Уже перевалило за два часа, и Дэнни мог видеть десятый сон или, что было бы несказанно хуже, развлекаться в баре с каким-нибудь парнем, которому Стив заранее желал диареи, импотенции и чесночного запаха изо рта.

И все же он решился на отчаянный шаг. Он сам не звонил Дэнни больше недели — не собирался и сейчас. Просто отправил сообщение «Проверь почту». Ничего такого, что можно было бы счесть излишним. Ответ пришел, когда бутылка пива подходила к концу. Короткий. Односложный. Совершенно невнятный. «Придурок! Я спал».

По буквам в телефоне никак нельзя было различить — восхищен Дэнни результатом его любительской фотосессии или разочарован. Эмоции Дэнни было легко распознать по тону и мимике, по блеску глаз и движениям рук, по сотне мелких штришков, которые не в силах передать простое текстовое сообщение.

Другого плана не было. Стив натянул брюки; слегка подпрыгнув, упаковал в них привставший член и, подхватив чистую футболку, бегом направился к машине. Нужно было действовать быстро и точно. Сейчас или больше никогда. Такие подарки не делают, не желая взглянуть, насколько хорошо он подошел получателю. И Стив готов был продемонстрировать свой восторг во всей красе. Скажем прямо, ему никогда не дарили подобных вещей. Эта была первой и единственной.

**Короткий перерыв**

Кто бы мог предвидеть? Этот непредсказуемый гибрид смертельного оружия и звезды подиума их действительно надел!

Дэнни рассчитывал получить фотографии ритуального сожжения своего подарка на берегу океана или в худшем случае — в барбекю. А сейчас оставалось лишь похвалить свою память и глазомер: ярко-алые тончайшие стринги, украшенные спереди золотистой молнией, сели, как влитые, не оставив и четверти дюйма ненатянутой ткани. В них четко выступали контуры крепкого члена, вплоть до пульсирующей и выпирающей вены, и тяжелые яйца оказались плотно прижатыми к нему. Фотограф из Стива был никудышный: на бедрах играли темные тени, и он даже не подумал повернуться задом, чтобы продемонстрировать, как ажурная полоска ложится между ягодиц и смыкается на пояснице с такой же яркой резинкой. Но ему хотя бы хватило воображения, чтобы прихватить двумя пальцами и на треть потянуть вниз язычок золотой змейки спереди.

Дэнни предстояла долгая, очень долгая ночь, полная воспоминаний, фантазий и хлюпающей смазки. По счастью, вернувшись домой, он даже не успел снять брюки, потому что в дверь забарабанили так, будто рядом начался лесной пожар. Стив стоял на пороге в расстегнутых, чудом держащихся только на нижней пуговице, карго и улыбался во все свои целые белоснежные зубы.

― Классный подарок, Дэнни! Спасибо!

― Ходячее недоразумение, откуда ты взялся на мою голову, входи скорее, не торчи на улице, ― простонал Дэнни, втягивая его внутрь.

__________

* двойное ведение ― нарушение правил, при котором игрок, уже ведущий мяч, берет его в руки, а после продолжает ведение.

  
  
**Четвертая четверть**

**Борьба под щитом**

В кои-то веки Дэнни предпочел бы говорить поменьше. Но следовало начинать привыкать ― если Стиву что-то втемяшилось в голову, то он сто раз пообещает больше не спрашивать и все равно спросит в сто первый. Терпения Дэнни могло хватить и до сто третьего, но дальше пришлось бы объяснять губернатору, куда делся ее обожаемый коммандер, и думать, как избавиться от трупа.

― Вот это аргумент, ― Стив лениво потянулся всем телом, обвел рукой комнату и двинул бедрами, сотрясая матрас, лежащий на полу. ― И это аргумент. Важный, между прочим, если заботишься о своем позвоночнике.

― Я могу купить новый диван, ― заметил Дэнни. ― И было бы справедливо, если бы ты разделил со мной траты. В конце концов, ломал его не я один.

― Да он и так развалился бы со дня на день, ― возмутился Стив. ― Он здесь, наверное, годов с шестидесятых, за полвека что угодно превратится в рухлядь.

― Просто он предназначен для людей, а не для отбойных молотков с бесперебойным питанием.

― Ты, вроде, не жаловался, ― пожал плечами Стив. ― И он сломался гораздо раньше. Мы только успели лечь, а матрас ― раз, и на полу. И все же ты не ответил мне.

― Не могу выбрать между тем, что ты хотел бы услышать и тем, что я думаю на самом деле, ― постарался как можно легкомысленней произнести Дэнни, специально громко шлепая босыми ступнями на кухню и слегка покачивая бедрами.

Он предпочел бы третий раунд, за ним четвертый, и так до понедельника, пока хватит сил. Потому что совершенно невозможно говорить о чем-то серьезном со счастливо улыбающимся, развалившимся на простынях Стивом, в бликах интимного алого света, который бросали на его тело трусы, покачивающиеся на лампе. Как они туда попали и почему еще не превратились в расплавленные клочки полиэстера, Дэнни сообразить не мог.

― И что же ты считаешь на самом деле? Что не стал бы делать карьеру через постель? Прости, Дэнни, но эту пародию на матрас невозможно назвать постелью. Спальный мешок и то удобней.

― Ты трахался в спальном мешке?!

― Не то чтобы совсем, но… Эй, постой. Отвечай!

― Ты прилипчивый и нудный паразит. Жужжишь в моем мозгу и почему-то именно сегодня пытаешься испортить мне все удовольствие от секса.

Микроволновка звякнула, а значит, некоторое время рот Стива должен был быть занят разогретыми куриными крылышками. Уровень умений морских котиков Дэнни недооценил: даже с набитым ртом Стив продолжал канючить, как ребенок, которому отказываются покупать сладкое.

― Я просто не вижу в этом смысла, ― в который раз повторил Стив, укладывая очередную обглоданную косточку в горку.

― Может, смысл в том, чтобы не все складывалось так, как хочется только тебе?

― А у меня никогда так и не было. Вообще-то я тоже не рассчитывал осесть на Гавайях, как и ты. Обстоятельства сильнее нас, Дэнни. И не я пригнал тебя тем вечером в бар.

― Трахаться с боссом само по себе неумно и отвратительно, ― заметил Дэнни. ― Даже если он… Ну… Такой, как ты.

― Красивый и горячий?

― Тупая машина для бега, стрельбы и спонтанных решений. Но дело вовсе не в этом. Мне нравится идея спецотряда. Конечно, не считая того, что вы выбрали совершенно идиотское название.

― Оно не идиотское. Это из-за пятидесятого штата и мой номер на футбольном поле.

― Футболист? Серьезно?

― Спроси у Чина. Я сделал его по всем результатам. Ты пытался мне сказать что-то важное!

Объяснений было не избежать, и Дэнни с ужасом это понимал.

― Давай-ка так, Стив: по-честному, кто есть у тебя? Ты ― ни черта не смыслящий в полицейской работе. Чин ― рубящий в ней, может, и лучше меня, но спроси, кто поможет ему, потребуйся информация или поддержка? Коно прекрасна по всем статьям, но дай ей хотя бы набить собственные шишки, совсем малявка еще.

― И потому нам нужен отличный детектив. Ты сам знаешь, что хорош.

― И потому я останусь в полиции. Хочешь ― приглашай меня частным консультантом. Нужно будет ― помогу с любым делом. Вспомни, как классно мы сработали с Гидом. Не будь я полицейским, следующую инсталляцию он устроил бы в Капитолии. Ты должен оценивать эффективность, Стив, а не эффектность.

В том, что говорил Дэнни, был здравый смысл. Полным-полно, целые горы смысла и логики, разбивающиеся лишь о то, что Стив хотел видеть Дэнни как можно чаще. Но когда Дэнни сказал: ― И, кстати, будь ты моим командиром, я ни за что не стал бы с тобой спать. Это правило. Может, единственное, оставшееся у меня по отношению к тебе. Ты ничего не теряешь.

― Хотелось бы точнее понять, что я приобретаю взамен, ― Стив потянулся за поцелуем, стараясь как можно незаметней обтереть пальцы в соусе и курином жире о край матраса.

― Да ты совсем тупой, красавчик, раз всего предыдущего было недостаточно, ― Дэнни почти мурчал, пока Стив выцеловывал уголки его губ, шею, грудь и живот. ― Взамен ты получаешь мрачного и пессимистичного человека, каждую пятницу мечтающего о том, чтобы в субботу его не сорвали звонком и не заставили работать во имя справедливости, блага штата Гавайи и повышения капитана по карьерной лестнице. А остатки его свободного времени и невыеденного мозга всегда будет занимать дочь, и непременно «прекрасным» довеском к ней ― бывшая жена.

― То есть он будет похож на тебя?

Возможно, «да!» Дэнни не относилось к ответу на вопрос, а лишь к тому, как удачно Стив ухитрился поиграть языком на головке его члена.

― Тогда меня устраивает. С одним условием.

Дэнни чуть не спихнул его в сторону, поднимаясь на локтях:

― Условия?! Пф-ф… Ну, озвучь. Только будь очень осторожен, Стивен. Не забывай, что мы в моем доме, на моем матрасе и добираться отсюда на Пиикои стрит голым тебе будет затруднительно.

― Мы встречаемся, ― быстро сказал Стив. ― Не даем объявление в газету, не целуемся на башне Алоха под камерами фотографов. Просто встречаемся, не эпатируя, не афишируя, но и не опровергая. Как нормальная пара. И я приглашаю тебя в команду для консультаций.

― Ничего нормального в нашей паре не может быть по определению, — пробормотал Дэнни, хватая его за шею, слегка наклоняя и перебрасывая через бедро так, чтобы Стив без сопротивления перевернулся на спину и развел бедра, надеясь на еще один заезд, от «не торопись, детка, я уже почти вошел» до «кончи для меня».

Проклятый матрас скрипел древними пружинами так, что мог заглушить любой шепот. Но в этот раз «да» Дэнни было куда уверенней.

― Да, мы встречаемся, ― сказал он в самые губы Стива. ― Но не жди, что завтра я позову тебя на ужин с семьей.

― Ты же понимаешь… Сильнее, прошу, да… еще… ох… Если мне нужно будет, я явлюсь без приглашения.

― Этого я и боюсь. Но, по счастью, ты хотя бы не мой босс.

О да, Стиву все подходило прекрасно. Особенно то, как сильно и резко Дэнни двигал бедрами и, не отвлекаясь на разговоры и мысли, смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Только прошептал: «Кончи для меня, Стивен», ― сжимая ладонью его член. И Стив без колебаний выполнил приказ.

**Овертайм**

― Меня это слегка пугает, ― признался Стив примерно в три часа дня в воскресенье. ― Напоминает то ли сдохшего зомби, то ли инопланетный эксперимент по зарождению нового вида разумной жизни. Просто не хочу думать, что ты находишь нечто прекрасное в этих фотографиях и полуразложившемся торте.

— Есть его я точно не собирался. Просто не было времени придумать, как его особо изысканно вернуть тебе. Можешь выбросить, если хочешь. Только сразу вынеси из дома, он уже пованивает.

Оплывшая масса нежно-зеленого цвета уже не напоминала то сладкое и воздушное чудо, для завладения которым Стив приложил столько усилий. Он повздыхал бы о превратностях судьбы и недооцененности стараний, если бы дно промокшей картонной коробки вдруг не соскользнуло с его ладони, и вместо мусорного пакета половина испорченного торта не шлепнулась бы на пол.

— То есть я все же должен был его разрезать? — озадаченно спросил Дэнни. — Мог хотя бы намекнуть. Надеюсь, там не…

— Совершенно точно не помолвочное кольцо, — уверил его Стив.

В коробочке, когда-то бывшей бархатной и, предположительно, темно-синей, лежала пара роскошных запонок с крупными изумрудами.

— Ты определенно ненормальный, — констатировал Дэнни. — Дешевле было бы купить мне новую машину.

И Стиву, отскребающему подгнившие ягоды с пола, пришлось признаться: очевидно, что заявление о краже торта с драгоценным содержимым не двинулось дальше отдела приема посетителей полицейского участка. Он не скрывал своего имени и звания, и вряд ли миссис, чью фамилию он уже не мог вспомнить, решила простить ему завладение ее собственностью.

— Иммунитет, Дэнни! Понимаешь, в чем прелесть? Губернатор даже не отвлекла меня такой мелочью.

― Натягивай штаны, идиот, летим на Молокаи! И не забудь купить букет цветов в качестве извинения. Огромный, Стивен! А еще, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, никогда не дари никому подарков, не посоветовавшись со мной.

― А твои мне нравятся. Заглянем в «Сюрпризы от мадам Жанетт» на обратном пути?

― У меня завтра дежурство с шести утра, ― обломал его Дэнни.

― Когда-нибудь ты оценишь все достоинства работы в спецотряде и примешь мое предложение, тогда мы сами установим график работы.

― Но не завтра. Эй, оставь эту красную тряпку на месте! Я сойду с ума, если буду думать, что она на тебе. Сейчас найду какие-нибудь шорты.

― Посмотрим, станешь ли ты думать меньше, если их на мне не будет, ― Стив легко впрыгнул в карго и медленно застегнул их, плавно поводя бедрами. ― А у тебя, между прочим, дежурство с шести утра.

― Вот и постарайся использовать все свои средства, чтобы найти самый быстрый вертолет.

Средства и иммунитет ― лишь малая часть из того, что Стив мог ему предложить. Но у него уже был готов план на следующие две недели.

_Что такое любовь? Любовь – играть каждую игру так, словно она последняя._

_Майкл Джордан_

  
  
  
  



End file.
